March 11
1920 Syracuse Journal- From On The Sport Firing Line By Bob Kenefick Frank J. Basloe of the Basloe Globe Trotters, a fast basketball five, is out with a challenge to the All-Syracuse team. He writes: “The All-Syracuse team which is claiming the state championship, is afraid to play the Basloe Globe Trotters who at one time represented Oswego and defeated the Buffalo Germans in Buffalo and can do it again. Both the Germans and the All-Syracuse are sidetracking our team as we are the best in the state and can prove this statement. I will play either one of these teams, for a side bet or winner take all receipts, one game in Oswego and one in Syracuse, and if in case of another we can play somewhere else. Manager Crisp has sidetracked me all season playing no open dates and telling others that if I saw a big crowd in Syracuse I would want more money, anything for an alibi. We went west advertised as the best independent team playing amateur rules in the country and we sure lived up to it, and we go advertised that way until somebody can show me different. I would like to have Syracuse show me. When I represented Oswego we played anybody, no matter who they were, not picking our games to make sure of winning. Another team in the state that’s doing the same is that Central team of Rochester. They don’t care how fast they come and why can’t Syracuse do the same? On our western trip we won 26, lost 9, and that’s good enough record for any team playing all comers on their own floor.” 1947 Syracuse Herald Journal- Great Rally By Nats Is Too Short Still offered a possibility of reaching third place in the Eastern Division National League chase, the Syracuse Nationals are in Detroit today, after failing to down the Rochester Royals, despite a great second half rally last night before a capacity crowd at the Jefferson Street Armory. Al Cervi, National League’s leading scorer, was the hero for the Rochester club last night, as he pulled it out of a second-half slump with four baskets in the final four minutes of play, to win by a score of 60 to 54. During the entire fray the fast Royal forward tallied 27 points, making good on 10 baskets and seven of eight free throw tries. Seemingly soundly beaten while trailing by a 39 to 23 score at half time, the Nats unleashed a second-half drive that twice put them in the lead, but on both occasions they failed to hold the edge. Rochester was ahead 50 to 35 after seven minutes of the third period had elapsed when Syracuse began its drive. Johnny Gee started it with a foul conversion after which Novak came through with two baskets, Nelmark one, and Rizzo a foul, to cut the deficit to 50 to 43 at the end of the third period. Bob Nugent made good on a set shot, Rizzo a foul and Novak a basket after which Nelmark tied the count at 50 all. Novak then put Syracuse ahead, 52 to 50, with a layup shot before Rochester again broke into the scoring on a two-pointer by Cervi. Nelmark dropped in another two-pointer to give the Nats the advantage again, but the same Cervi came back worth two baskets in quick order for Rochester. After Bob Davies counted on a pair of gift tries, the Royals successfully froze the ball until the final seconds, when Cervi again scored. Cervi, Davies, Glamack, Holzman and Levane were given a thorough conditioning test in preparation for tonight’s test with Oshkosh, Western Division leaders, in Rochester. Glamack, Holzman and Levane went the entire route, with Davies resting one minute in the first half and Cervi a similar length of time in the final stanza. Syracuse, which dropped to fifth spot in the standings, gained some relief when Indianapolis stopped Toledo at Toledo, 55 to 49, and still can tie the Jeeps by winning all three games remaining on the schedule, even if Toledo triumphs in its final start. Moline was idle, but if the Nats are able to win three games, they will be one of full game ahead of the Blackhawks. In case there is a deadlock for third place, the Nats will be awarded the position as a result of a previous drawing, while a fourth place deadlock between two team would bring an extra game to Syracuse. In case Toledo, Moline and Syracuse all tie for third and fourth spots, Syracuse automatically goes into third, with Toledo and Moline vying for the fourth position in a playoff game. SYRACUSE: Chaney, f (0-3-3), Nugent, (2-0-4), Sharkey, f (2-2-6), Dugger, (0-0-0), Novak, c (8-1-17), Gee, (1-1-3), Nelmark, g (4-1-9), Exel (0-0-0), Rizzo, g (3-6-12) TOTALS (20-14-54). ROCHESTER: Davies, f (3-5-11), King, (0-0-0), Cervi, f (10-7-27), Coven (0-0-0), Glamack, c (3-1-7), Holzman, g (1-0-2), Levane, g (5-3-13) TOTALS (22-16-60). Score at half time- Rochester 39, Syracuse 23. Free throws missed- Syracuse: Novak 4, Nugent, Nelmark, Sharkey. Rochester: Davies 3, Cervi, Holzman 3. Officials- Garnish and Kenny. 1955 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nats Must Win Pair To Lead Pistons Syracusans Play Home Tomorrow If the Syracuse Nationals had ideas of backing into the overall championship of the National Basketball Association, the standings of today could alter the opinion. After booting away a 96-93 decision to the Minneapolis Lakers at New York last night the Nats are now one-half game behind Fort Wayne which won, 93-91, in overtime from Philadelphia at Columbus, Ind. With two games remaining, the Nats must win both to clinch the championship. A victory over Fort Wayne here tomorrow afternoon, however, would assure the homesters at least a tie for the crown, and automatically gives Syracuse a home court advantage in playoffs between the clubs since the Nats’ have a series edge over the Pistons. The Nat engagement winds up the season for Fort Wayne. New York moved a step nearer the second place by beating Boston 114-95 in the double-header at the Garden. The Knicks now lead by 1½ with two games remaining with the Celts. Syracuse failed to control the boards and stop the Laker huskies during the late going after taking a 10-point lead, 82-72 with nine minutes to play. Within six minutes the Lakers had a 90-88 advantage. Ed Kalafat then quelled Nat hopes of victory by dunking a basket and free throw and Clyde Lovellette added another foul point. When Kalafat hit Schayes as he was going in for a layup without a foul being called, the Nat hopes died. It appears more and more that the Nats haven’t found a solution to stop the Lakers who took a 6-3 season edge in the series. John Kundla’s charges are the only team to hold an advantage over the Syracusans this year. Lovellette with 27 points and Mikkelsen with 22 were top game scorers while Paul Seymour went over the 1,000 point mark for the first time in his career when he dunked 18 to lead Syracuse. Paul now has 1,014 for the season. SYRACUSE: Schayes (6-1-13), Lloyd (3-1-7), Farley (5-3-13), Tucker (1-1-3), Rocha (3-2-8), Kerr (7-2-16), Seymour (6-6-18), King (5-0-10), Kenville (0-5-5) TOTALS (36-21-93). MINNEAPOLIS: Pollard (1-1-3), Mikkelsen (9-4-22), Schnittker (2-2-6), Lovellette (12-3-27), Hitch (2-1-5), Martin (3-7-13), Skoog (3-1-7), Kalafat (4-2-10), Carney (1-1-3) TOTALS (37-22-96). ---- From Highlighting Sports By Jack Slattery Cousy For Seymour—Never The New York metropolitan basketball writers voted Bob Cousy of the Boston Celtics the outstanding player in professional basketball for the second straight year. I roused a sleeping genius named Al Cervi and point blank asked: “Al, would you trade Paul Seymour for Bob Cousy?” It stunned him for a second and then he replied: “No. I wouldn’t trade Seymour for Cousy. I don’t want to take anything away from Cousy. He’s a great player. But Seymour’s my man.” Day in and day out, it seems to me that Seymour does a better all-around job than Cousy. In one department Paul falls shy of the “Couz.” Paul’s not flashy. Cousy draws more people in a week than Seymour would in a season. But I doubt if he wins as many ball games. Category:1919-20 Category:1946-47 Category:1954-55 Category:All-Syracuse Category:Nationals Category:March 11 Category:Cervi Category:Chaney Category:Crisp Category:Dugger Category:Exel Category:Farley Category:Gee Category:Kenville Category:Kerr Category:King Category:Lloyd Category:Nelmark Category:Novak Category:Nugent Category:Rizzo Category:Rocha Category:Schayes Category:Seymour Category:Sharkey Category:Tucker